Devenir quelqu'un
by Collectible
Summary: Une altercation avec Aline va bousculer le quotidien si tranquille de Clary. Elle devient paria et idole de son lycée. Le lycée s'est comme divisé. Jace quant a lui commence à éprouver des choses inconnus, laissant Clary indifférente... ou presque.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare (béni soit-elle), mais je paierais pour qu'ils soient à moi.

J'ai aussi une fiction Fairy Tail "Almost Forgotten" et une Reborn "Do you believe in the eternal life?"

En attendant, voici nos petits chéris au lycée (je sais, c'est du vu et revu côté USA, mais ma Clary n'est pas une dépressive de la vie qui se coupe et se fait tabasser par ses parents)

**Devenir quelqu'un**

-T'es prête?

-Si je dis non, ça changera quelque chose?

Simon m'attend à l'entrée de l'appartement pendant que je rassemble toutes mes affaires pour aller au lycée. Ma mère et Luke sont à table en train de petit-déjeuner. Ils semblent tout les deux un peu ailleurs et mals réveillés. Alors que Luke croque une bouchée de son pain beurré, il glisse un regard à ma mère qui le regarde aussi du coin de l'oeil en buvant son café. Je souris à cette image.

Je fourre dans mon sac des tas de choses qui n'ont aucun rapport avec les cours. Mais après tout, c'est la rentrée, et on n'y fait jamais rien. Je prend ma trousse, mon carnet de dessins, une bouteille d'eau, ainsi que mon porte-feuille. Ma mère s'agite et se lève pour me donner de l'argent pour déjeuner à midi. Elle sait très bien que je peux me passer de nourriture mais ni elle, ni Simon n'acceptent le fait que je puisse faire l'impasse sur ça.

Je prend ma veste accroché au porte-manteaux, et pousse Simon sur le palier. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Avant de refermer la porte, je m'adresse à mes tuteurs.

-A ce soir vous deux !

-Fais attention, ma puce, **_glisse Jocelyne_**

-Bonne journée Madame Fray, Luke, _**lance mon meilleur ami.**_

Quand ils descendirent l'escalier, Clary salua brievement Madame Dorothea qui habitait en dessous de chez elle. Elle était particulièrement discrète et avait ouvert assez sa porte pour qu'on voye son nez crochu dépasser de l'embrasure. Elle ne répondit pas à Clary et claqua la porte. Fidèle à elle-même, la vieille femme ne parlait jamais et restait enfermé chez elle. Une vraie ermite. Sion et Clary quittèrent l'endroit et s'engagèrent dans la rue où Simon avait garé sa voiture. C'était une vieille Jeep kaki toute cabossé que le jeune homme affectionnait particulièrement. Et bien que l'exterieur laisse à désirer d'aspect, l'interieur était propre comme un sou neuf, et respirait la fraicheur. Clary se demandait souvent si Simon ne nourrissait pas une telle perfection pour l'impressionner. Elle se laissa aller sur le siège passagé, alors que Simon démarrait la voiture, et s'engagea dans les rues de Brooklyn.

Clary se réveilla, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormi pendant ce trajet, qui n'était pourtant pas si long que ça. Elle se félicita interieurement de ne pas avoir bavé devant Simon, ce qui aurait profondément entaché son amour propre. Le garçon lui, riait à demi, cachant son visage pour que Clary ne l'apercoive pas. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait tout vu, et lui mit un coup de poing réprobateur.

Le parking du lycée affluait de voitures, et rassemblaient aussi bon nombre de personnes de toutes catégories sociales. Il y avait les riches, assez populaires en somme, car ils étaient remarqué pour leur vêtement de luxe et leur air hautain. Les geek (Simon faisait à demi-parti de ceux-là), les anti-socials, les impopulaires, (bien que ces deux dernières catégories se rapprochent), les superficiels, et les populaires. Avec Simon, Clary n'aimait pas qu'on leur colle une étiquette. Si bien qu'ils n'étaient rien de tout cela. Si quelqu'un voulait leur parler, fort bien, si on ne voulait pas leur parler, encore mieux, si on leur cherchait des noises, ils répliquaient, et quand eux-mêmes avaient besoin d'aide, ils en demandaient, c'est simple. L'éthique aurait voulu qu'ils appartiennent à une catégorie, mais Clary pouvait bien se passer des conventions, elle avait Simon, et ça lui avait suffit jusqu'à maintenant.

En entrant dans le hall, pas un seul regard ne fut glisser vers les deux amis, si bien que s'ils avaient été invisibles, le résultat aurait probablement été le même. Clary se rendit compte qe Simon lui parlait.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, pas vrai? **_objecta Simon_**

-Désolée, qu'est ce que tu disais?

-Je disais que j'esperais qu'on ait beaucoup de cours ensemble.

-Qu'est ce que tu as maintenant? **_questionna Clary_**

-Physique-chimie. Erk, je déteste ça.

-C'est sûr que quand on s'évanouie à la vue du sang, on ne fait trop le fier. C'était quoi la dernière fois? Une grenouille?

-C'est horrible ce qu'on leur fait subir. Plus jamais je ne referais ça, tu m'entends?

-Tais-toi et avance. On a cours ensemble, **_rigola-t-elle._**

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui avantageait grandement pour choisir soi-même sa place. Simon interpella Clary pour l'avertir qu'il allait chercher son livre dans son casier, et qu'il revenait au plus vite. Alors elle se décida à aller chercher une place pour elle, et en garder une pour son ami. Elle vit une paillasse libre sur laquelle elle s'installa tranquillement sans que les autres haussent la tête assez longtemps pour la voir. Ils étaient bien trop occupé à parler, et piailler comme des oiseaux. Alors, elle attendit patiemment les yeux fermés que son ami revienne, en ayant bien pris soin de mettre son sac sur la table juste à côté d'elle comme pour dire "_Occupé, passe ton chemin_"

Clary se laissait aller à son imagination quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle retira sa main de dessous son menton et ouvrit grand les yeux, s'attendant à voir Simon, le sourire naïf et innocent. Au lieu de quoi, elle vit Aline, le regard qui lançait des étincelles vers elle. Clary se retourne, et regarde si c'est vraiment elle qui est observée. Devant son insistance, elle se rend compte que oui, en effet, c'est le cas. Derière elle, il y a Jace, le regard fuyant et nonchalant. Ses cheveux dorés se déversent dans sa nuque, et son regard tout aussi auréolé de lumière tergivèrse et vogue entre Aline et Clary. Elle a les poings sur les hanches, et le regard mauvais. Clary la dévisage, perplexe.

-Oui? **_tente Clary_**

-Bouge de là, Fray, je veux être à côté de mon copain.

La rousse voit Jace qui lève les yeux en l'air. Quelque soit les affirmations d'Aline, elles ne semblent pas toucher le blond pour un sou.

-J'attend quelqu'un. Va chercher ailleurs, _Penhallow_.

Cette fois, Jace s'autorise un sourire en coin face à l'assurance de Clary.

Mais Aline, qui n'accepte pas l'arrogance, alors qu'elle en est la personnification même, ne supporte pas le ton de Clary. Si bien qu'elle renverse son bras en arrière en serrant les doigts, et lance son poing dans la machoire de la rousse. Au même moment, Simon et l'enseignant entre dans la classe, ils semblent en pleine discussion. Le brun aperçoit son amie s'effondrer par terre. Aline, elle, ne veut pas en rester là et s'apprête à se jeter sur elle, alors que Clary se relève la main au visage. Cette dernière veut lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais Simon se jette sur elle, et lui retient les bras avant qu'elle esquisse un seul geste. Et alors qu'Aline veut continuer ses divaguations de fille de riche, Jace la retient comme Simon le fait avec Clary.

Les deux filles finissent dans le bureau du proviseur, alors que Jace attend dehors. Etant un témoin de la scène, il a été jugé qu'il devait les accompagner. Il pouvait entendre Aline plaider une cause ridicule, alors qu'elle hurlait sur une Clary innocente.

Clary s'était posé sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise et reposait son front sur sa main, réflechissant à combien les chaises n'étaient pas des plus confortables. Aline ne cessait de hurler en montant dans les aigus. Elle tentait de prouver une innocence qu'elle n'avait même pas. Clary ne parlait que si on l'autorisait. Après que Simon l'ait stoppé, le professeur à ordonné à Jace et à lui de nous emmener chez le proviseur, puis de revenir. Jace n'en eut pas le droit à son grand damn. Le proviseur n'avait pas l'air de croire un traitre mot de ce que disait Aline.

-Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter mademoiselle Fray? _**intervint-il**_

-Vous me croirez sur parole si je dis qu'Aline se débrouille très bien toute seule pour me disculper. Tenter de s'expliquer quand rien n'a été demandé, c'est avouer qu'on est coupable dans un sens.

-Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, Fray.

Le proviseur passa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants en réprimandant Aline au passage. Il se dit alors qu'il est temps de faire entrer le témoin susceptible de clarifier les choses, bien que le vieille homme n'est pas vraiment besoin de ça pour savoir que la jeune Penhallow était la responsable. Il ne savait que trop bien quel genre de fille elle était, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui. Et cela arrive souvent, mais les élèves maltraités par elle ont bien entendu trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. Excepté Clary apparemment. C'est la deuxième à s'opposer à Aline sans en craindre les représailles. La première était bien entendu Isabelle Lightwood, qui avait l'esprit d'une battante et la force d'un démon.

-Monsieur Wayland, entrez je vous prie.

Jace fit son entrée en ouvrant doucement la porte. Seule Aline tourna vers lui un regard empli d'espoir. Clary resta dans son mutisme et fixa un point en face d'elle pour ne pas être confronté à lui. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi Jace devait ajouter sa version des faits, car elle savait qu'il prendrait le parti de sa "copine". A ce terme, Clary frissonna. Elle ne ressemblait pas au genre de fille que Jace trouvait à son gout.

-Allons, asseyez vous, et racontez moi. Je veux pouvoir aller manger très vite.

Clary consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà midi moins le quart. En effet, en arrivant ici, ils avaient du attendre deux bonnes heures, car le proviseur était occupé avec d'autres cas de bagarre. Pour une rentrée, ça promettait. Ensuite, Aline s'était pris pour son propre avocat et avait plaidoyer pendant trois quarts d'heure, après que le proviseur ait résumé la situation.

-Oui, raconte lui Jace, _**l'encouragea Aline le sourire aux lèvres**_.

Cela fit rire Clary, et ils tournèrent tous le regard vers elle. Elle se pencha vers le blond et prit sa voix la plus douce, un peu du genre de celle d'Aline, afin de se moquer de cette dernière.

-Oui, Jace, raconte lui, _**répéta-t-elle.**_

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton moqueur qui empourpra de colère le visage d'Aline, qui se retint de se jeter sur elle. On voyait que Jace se retenait de rigoler.

-Eh bien, ça a commencé avec Aline qui m'a demandé de m'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle le voulait absolument alors j'ai accepté. Mais il n'y avait pas une seule table de deux de libre, alors Aline a demandé, ou plutôt obligé, _**précisa-t-il**_, Clary à changer de place. Elle refusa en admettant attendre quelqu'un.

-Et ensuite? _**lui demanda le proviseur**_

Aline le regardait, plein d'espoir et de confiance. Clary était juste préoccupé par son futur bleu qu'elle aurait au visage, et à la coupure qu'elle a écoppé à la lèvre.

-C'est Aline qui a frappé, monsieur. Clary n'y est pour rien, je peux vous l'assurer.

Clary releva la tête, abasourdie.

-Mais, Jace, _**tenta Aline**_

-Fort bien, _**s'écria le vieil homme**_. Mademoiselle Penhallow, vous devez savoir que vous allez être puni, naturellement. La première punition concerne votre rêve d'être assis à côté de monsieur Wayland. Eh bien désormais, c'est mademoiselle Fray qui aura ce prévilège dans chaque cours où elle se trouve avec lui, et quand elle n'y est pas, vous avez interdiction de vous glisser au côté de ce jeune homme.

-Quoi? _**s'écria Clary**_

-Ensuite, vous êtes renvoyé pour deux jours. Monsieur Wayland, mademoiselle Fray, vous pouvez disposer, et allez manger. Mademoiselle Penhallow, je contacte vos parents, patientez.

Clary n'en coyait pas ses oreilles. Mais elle savait qu'essayer de faire lui faire changer d'avis reviendrait à faire aggraver les choses. Alors elle sortit avant Jace et s'avança dans le couloir. Elle donna un sourire en coin à Aline qui se mordit pour ne pas réagir. Déjà, Clary n'en revenait pas que Jace soit intervenu en sa faveur, mais c'est Aline qui devait être la plus choquée. Jace rattrapa Clary dans le couloir.

-Attend. Je suis désolé pour Aline.

-C'est rien. Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

Il fit mine de toucher sa machoire et sa lèvre, là où elle avait été blessé.

-Tu devrais faire soigner ça.

-Ecoute, Jace, on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfant, et on ne s'est jamais parlé. Retournons à nos vies respectives, et faisons comme si on ne s'était jamais parlé.

Elle repoussa la main qu'il avait tendu, et reprit sa route. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, derrière elle, elle ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner, pensant que Jace revenait à la charge. Au lieu de ça, elle trouva Simon en train de lui coller un sac de glace sur la figure. Il avait le regard fuyant, mais se ressaisit vite en l'observant, visiblement inquiet.

-Je vais bien, _**affirma-t-elle**_

-Y'a plus de trois heures, je m'inquiétais plus pour Aline que pour toi. Si je ne t'avais pas retenu, elle aurait fini punching-ball dans la salle de sport tellement elle aurait été boursoufflé.

Elle étouffa un rire qu'elle réprima aussitôt.

-Ne me fais pas rire, _**le réprima-t-elle en camouflant une grimace.**_

La faire sourire avec un équimause sur la machoire n'était peut etre pas une bonne idée en effet. Elle prit congé quelques minutes pour se rafraichir au toilette, et croisa Isabelle Lightwood, qui lui sourit à demi, et se dirige vers la sortie. Avant de sortir, elle s'adresse à Clary.

-Bien joué, Fray.

Puis elle s'en va. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait félicité, mais elle pensa vite à Aline. Et bizarrement, Clary trouvait que recevoir de la reconnaissance faisait du bien parfois. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et rejoignit Simon qui l'attendait. Il avait un sourire niais sur le visage, et Clary devina qu'Isabelle avait du lui parler quelques secondes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

-Tu as faim? _**s'enquit Simon**_

-Pas vraiment.

Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée du réfectoire, les conversations s'arrêtèrent, et les regards convergèrent vers la rousse. Certains avaient une lueur mouqueuse dans le regard, d'autres du mépris, mais d'autres, à la surprise de Clary, éprouvaient du respect. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait osé défier Aline ouvertement? Ca rendait Clary fière. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle alla chercher quelque chose à manger, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un leur proposa de manger à leur table. Ils acceptèrent, pas très sur de quoi répondre. Ce qui suivit ne faisait pas parti du plan: une ovation.

Bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Très peu de gens connaissent la Cité des Ténèbres, j'ose espéré que la sortie du film poussera les gens à lire ce livre fantastique.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's play

**Enfin, le chapitre 2, gaaah, pas évident, je sais déjà comment je vais faire la suite, mais je trouve jamais le temps ! Les personnages appartiennent tous à Cassandra Clare !**

**Pour répondre aux reviews ! Merciiii !**

**Alors, tout d'abord, Lilice3010 ! C'est un grand honneur de savoir que je suis une des privilégiés qui obtient grâce à tes yeux ! J'étais très contente de l'apprendre ! Je vois sans problème que nous avons des lectures en communs, ce qui est super ! Le côté schoolfic de ma fiction, je le trouve surfais ! Aux USA c'est du vu et revu mais je me suis aperçu que dans les leurs, Clary avait perdu tout ce qui la caractérisait. Elle a un caractère de feu, et elle ne s'écrase pas devant n'importe qui. Et puis, tout le monde voudrait un Jace dans son lycée ! (ou dans son collège, ou dans sa fac) Je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu ! Mais qu'en sera-t-il du deuxème? **

**Analissa, merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de commenter mon écrit ! J'ai aussi regretté qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de fictions de TMI. Mais la sortie se fait mercredi, ça ne devrait pas tarder. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir vous faire rêver, mais si c'est le cas, j'en suis honorée ! **

**Gabrielle, merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! **

**Quant à Apseth ! Mon dieu mais préviens. Je me disais mais qui c'est celle là? Ne t'en fais pas, le deuxième est enfin là \o/ La prochaine fois, signe au lieu de mettre une référence à Titanic ou Kevin Zegers ! x)**

* * *

Le lycée ressemblait à un terrain de rugby, et pire encore. Clary espérait que la dispute avec Aline en resterait au stade de dispute, mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer de jour en jour.

Quand la jeune fille était rentrée chez elle, sa mère n'était pas encore arrivée, alors elle espérait pouvoir échapper pour une courte durée aux milliers de questions qui allaient la submerger sur la raison de son état. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle apprit à ses dépents qu'une journée bien pourrie, pouvait l'être encore plus. En effet, en se faufillant dans la cuisine pour aller à sa chambre, elle surprit Luke qui sortait de la douche avec seulement un serviette immaculée enroulé autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux grisonnants par endroit n'enlevaient en rien, mais alors en rien, son charme habituel. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais n'avait pas une vue de myope non plus. Et quand Clary s'autorisa à regarder plus loin, elle vu des abdos qui ferait palir n'importe quelle personne de son âge. Il y avait une flaque d'eau à ses pieds alors que ses cheveux continuaient à gouter sur le parquet. Clary se retourna d'un coup sec en poussant un glapisment. Luke quant à lui, s'empressa de retourner dans la salle de bain. Ca ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour s'habiller et sortir, propre comme un sou neuf.

Il s'était tourné vers Clary en s'excusant au passage. La rousse devina qu'il avait mis des lentilles car ses lunettes avaient été déposé négligemment sur le rebord du lavabo. Quand il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un café, et leva les yeux vers Clary et stoppa ses gestes.

-Clary, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

Il la rejoignit en deux enjambés et prit son visage entre ses doigts. Le bleu qu'elle avait sur la machoire était bien visible, et la coupure sur les lèvres asséchait ses lèvres.

-Je vais bien Luke.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?**_ insista-t-il_**

-Une fille au lycée m'a frappé parce que je refusais de lui donner ma place. Mais ça va, elle a été renvoyé quelques jours. Fin de l'histoire.

-Ta mère ne va pas aimer ça.

-Promet moi de lui parler, c'est pas si grave. Je n'ai pas été puni. S'il te plait, Luke.

Elle faisait la moue afin qu'il cède. Même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le faire changer d'avis. Il souffla en montrant sa résignation. Il la pria ensuite d'aller se changer car elle était toute débraillé. Quand sa mère est rentrée, Clary a bien cru qu'elle allait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Aline, et ça aurait été très mauvais. Luke l'avait calmé, et la routine redémarra.

Donc, cela faisait trois jours que l'altercation avec Aline avait eu lieu, et cette dernière devait revenir le jour présent au lycée. Clary n'avait pas vraiment peur. Elle avait osé la défier une première fois, elle pouvait recommencer. Pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivi la bagarre, Clary avait surpris Jace à lui jeter des regards inquiets en douce, mais elle n'en prenait pas compte.

Aujourd'hui, c'était jeudi. Un jour normal en somme. Quand Clary arriva au lycée avec Simon, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur cours respectif. Beaucoup de personnes s'arretaient pour dire bonjour à la jeune fille, et elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Sa popularité avait considérablement augmenté. Mais elle s'en fichait toujours autant, ce n'était pas pour elle il y a trois jours, ça n'allait pas changé. Elle se dirigea vers son cours d'anglais en saluant son professeur au passage. Elle s'assit n'importe où et voit Aline entrer à son tour. Clary ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin, mais le retira aussi sec quand quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Jace qui entre. Elle plonge, presque s'explose, la tête contre sa tête avec ses mains plaqués de chaque part de sa tête. Décidement, elle allait passé une année d'enfer. Littéralement.

-Bonjour, Clarissa.

La dite Clarissa se redressa lentement et le regarda méchamment. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi, même les gens qui ne la connaissait pas. Mais elle avait un atout dans sa manche, elle aussi.

-Bonjour, Jonathan.

-Touché, **rigola-t-il.**

Il se glissa sur la chaise d'à côté, comme le jour d'hier et celui d'avant. Il avait l'air de retirer un certain plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer. Pendant le cours, il prit des notes et écoutait avec attention, ce qui étonna Clary. Il lui passa un mot au bout de quarante cinq minutes de cours.

_"Comment va ta joue?"_

_"Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire, Wayland" **répondit-elle en lui relançant**_

Il sembla blessé par ce qu'elle avait écrit. Ou vexé. Les deux font souvent la paire. Puis, Clary y réflechit. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que lui demander comment elle allait. Elle arracha doucement un bout de son cahier et reformula.

_"Ca fait toujours mal, mais je survivrai, merci."_

Dès le moment où il l'avait lu, ses lèvres arborèrent un sourire emplit de malice. Clary retourna à ses affaires et n'y prêta plus attention. Elle connaissait bien Jace, elle l'avait vu grandir. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un petit garçon torturé par son passé depuis que les Lightwood l'avaient adopté. Pour faire passer son mal, il trouvait des centres d'interets. La plupart étant des filles. Et elle ne savait que trop bien que quand il s'éprenait d'une fille, il ne la lachait pas avant qu'elle cède. Mais Clary était différente, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait senti qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, mais elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Comment aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous aimera jamais en retour?

Le cours s'était terminé sans accrochage. Clary avait quitté la salle en soufflant, car Jace la suivait de près. Alors, elle entra dans les toilettes. Là au moins, elle était sûre qu'il n'entrerait jamais. Mais là, elle voit Aline, le regard plongé dans son reflet. Elle se met du gloss sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et grossières. Ses quelques copines qui l'accompagnent tapotent sur son épaule et ricanent en pointant Clary du doigt. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte, trop choqué pour pouvoir parler et bouger. Aline affiche un air satisfait et se rapproche de la rousse. Elle lui tourne autour, et se remet en face d'elle. Clary retrouve la mobilité de ses membres et se dégage en passant sur le côté. Mais Aline la pousse contre le mur, tandis qu'elle lui agrippe le cou d'une main, et tient sa machoire d'une autre.

-Alors, comment va ta joue?

Clary la pousse loin d'elle.

-Et toi, ta fierté?

Aline vire au rouge, et se jette sur Clary pendant que cette dernière voit ses deux acolytes ricaner entre elles. Aline prend les épaules de la rousse et plante ses ongles dedans. Elle ne dit rien, même si ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

-Tu vois, sale petit monstre, _**siffle Aline**_, je peux faire de ta vie un enfer, tu n'as pas idée. Alors ma fierté, si tant est que tu crois que je l'ai perdu, je la récupererai en te voyant pleurer pour qu'on t'achève.

-C'est qu'elle a du vocabulaire, **_rigola Clary_**

Sur ces mots, Aline apprêta sa main et giffla la rousse. Bien sur, elle était en colère, mais ça n'enlevait pas l'air de défi que Clary avait dans les yeux. Alors que la moquerie exaspérait de plus en plus la blonde, ce qui suivit l'énerva encore plus. Isabelle entra dans les toilettes, et dévisagea Aline. Cette dernière ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la voir débarquer. Elle recula de Clary, comme si la peur l'animait. Pourtant Clary se doutait que ce n'était pas de ça qu'il s'agissait.

-On joue les greluches, Aline? **_commenta Isabelle_**

Cette dernière ne dit rien, bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de sortir les griffes et de lui lacérer le visage. Isabelle prit le poignet de Clary et la tira hors de toilettes. En dehors, elle vit Jace qui attendait contre le mur. Il se rapprocha quand il les vit sortir. Il souriait d'un air suffisant. Il adressa un coup d'oeil à Isabelle avant de se retourner vers Clary.

-J'ai bien fait d'envoyer Isabelle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu rentres là-dedans que je ne peux pas t'avoir à l'oeil.

-Et depuis quand tu me suis? _**lance Clary**_

-Depuis que j'ai vu Aline rentrer avant toi dans ces toilettes.

-Jace, arrête de la taquiner, **_gronda Isabelle._** Bon, on va en cours Clary? On a maths ensemble. Sans Jace.

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en le regardant assez sarcastiquement. Visiblement, le blond aimait taquiner, mais n'aimait pas l'être. Il souffla pour reprendre contenance et partit dans la direction opposée au deux filles. Isabelle agrippa le bras de Clary et le passa au dessus du sien. Cette dernière devait bien avouer que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait à Isa. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, et il semblerait que pour être amie avec elle il fallait avoir son respect. Et Clary s'étonna qu'elle l'ait obtenu en défiant seulement Aline. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elles entrèrent dans la salle où le prof attendait que tout le monde s'installe. Isabelle se glisse à côté de Clary et l'observe.

-Quoi? _**demande Clary**_

-Tu m'intrigues, Clarissa Fray.

-J'avais remarqué. Cesse de me fixer.

-Tu es la première à défier Aline. Tu sais que tu vas en payer les conséquences pas vrai?

-Tu l'as défié aussi.

-Moi c'est différent. Elle ne s'en prendra pas à moi. Et à Alec non plus. Et jamais Jace. Mais toi, elle a de nombreux moyens de te faire du mal. T'humilier, te frapper...

-Je me contre-fiche de ce qu'elle peut me faire, _**rétorqua Clary**_

-Mais elle pourrait faire la même chose à Simon.

Clary leva les yeux vers elle. C'est vrai, son point faible n'existait pas sur elle, mais sur Simon. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Isabelle lui sourit, prenant conscience qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle se retourna et écouta le cours. Clary n'y parvint pas.

La journée s'était terminé, et Clary n'avait arrêté de penser à ce qu'Isabelle avait dit. Quand Simon l'avait ramené, elle était resté pensive. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait remettre en question son amitié avec Simon. Alors, quand elle rentra chez elle, elle préféra s'isoler, évitant au maximum sa mère et Luke.

Pourtant, à l'heure du repas, alors qu'elle pensait voir débarquer sa mère, c'est Luke qui se montra. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit où Clary gisait à plat ventre.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Maman t'envoit jouer les détectives?

Il rigola. C'était un son qui faisait du bien. A part avec Simon, Luke et Jocelyne, Clary n'avait pas beaucoup de gaieté autour d'elle. C'était donc les moments les plus simples qui étaient les plus merveilleux pour elle. Elle s'assit et lui fit face. Afin de répondre à sa question, il secoua la tête négativement.

-Je viens en paix, _**blagua-t-il.**_

Clary croisa ses jambes avant de reporter son attention sur Luke.

-Aujourd'hui, Aline est revenue. On a eu une altercation dans les toilettes, qu'Isabelle a stoppé, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Et elle m'a dit que si Aline ne pouvait pas m'atteindre, et toucherait à mon talon d'Achilles.

-Qui est Simon, _**ajouta-t-il**_

-Est ce que c'est si évident?

-Pas pour toi apparemment. Mais cette Isabelle a l'oeil. Son nom me dit quelque chose ceci dit... Isabelle Lightwood?

-Comment tu le sais? **_s'étonna la rousse_**

-Je connais bien Robert et Maryse Lightwood. J'ai eu une vie avant vous, jeune fille.

Clary étouffa un gloussement. Ce que s'était bon de rire pour elle.

-Tu n'es pas si vieux que ça Luke.

-Je te remercie, _**la gratia-t-il.**_ En ce qui concerne Simon, c'est un grand garçon, ne t'en fais pas. Et maintenant, debout, j'avais cinq minutes avant que ta mère ne débarque pour tout casser et demander des noms. Tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. Viens, on passe à table.

Jocelyne n'avait pas posé de question, bien qu'elle passa son temps à jeter à Clary des regards inquiets. Et quand elle partit se coucher, elle désira tout oublier.

La journée du lendemain avait été sans importance. C'est quand l'heure du sport est arrivé que c'est devenu pire que tout. Tout d'abord, c'était l'idée la plus nulle que Clary ait assisté que de mettre un cours d'éducation physique en fin de journée. On termine ruisselant de sueur, et on sent plus que les eaux de l'East River. C'était volley-ball ce semestre. Un des sports favoris de Clary. Le seul en fait. Elle n'était pas très sportif en dehors du volley.

Clary entra dans le gymnase en tenu de sport, c'est à dire short gris et T-Shirt blanc, ainsi que chaussures assorties. Elle aperçu au loin Simon en débardeur et T-Shirt de la même couleur qu'elle. Elle trottina vers lui. Il souria à pleine dent en la voyant arriver.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir.

-On s'est vu ce matin en histoire !

-Oui, mais tu étais avec Jace.

-Et le sort veut qu'il soit avec nous même en sport, _**souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.**_

Il était sorti des vestiaires sans mettre son haut, et commençait à peine à l'enfiler. Dévoilant sa musculature abdominale, toutes les filles crièrent à qui veut bien l'entendre combien il était parfait. Clary, malgré la réticence qu'elle avait envers lui, ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle se retourna, et le jeu débuta avec Jace dans son équipe, et Simon dans l'autre. _Génial_, pensa Clary.

Le professeur s'approcha de Jace, et lui donna la balle. Aline était de l'autre côté du filet, au côté de Simon, en faisant des signes discrets ou pas au blond. Il l'ignora et se mit en place. Le prof apprêta son sifflet, et cria...

-Jouez !

... avant de siffler un grand coup, et de réveiller les esprits les plus endormis. Dans le regard d'Aline s'alluma un suggestion destinée à Clary. On pouvait clairement la lire. _Jouons_.

* * *

**A bientot !**


End file.
